pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Athletics
Athletics is an old sport where the athletes ( athletes ) individually or in groups ( relay ) must perform. Athletics is practiced both on the road and a running track. Athletics is called "the mother of all sports" because the basic human movements (running, jumping, throwing) covers. Athletics Jobs are usually oval shaped and 400 meters long. In the middle area of the throwing and jumping elements are practiced. There are jobs of grass, cinders or plastic. This article is about the athletics as a competitive sport, but athletics broadly includes recreational forms. The Royal Dutch Athletics Union (abbreviated Athletics Union)Netherlands also does a lot for the sport of running, hiking and Nordic walking . For the runners there are competitions, but also the so-called trim walk, "contests" with no result will be made. Only a small proportion of those who call running first sport is actually a member of the Athletics Union. Content * 1 History ** 1.1 Athletics in Belgium * 2 Age Classification * 3 Parts ** 3.1 Loop Parts ** 3.2 Obstacle Running ** 3.3 Race Walking ** 3.4 Relays ** 3.5 Spring Parts ** 3.6 Cast Parts ** 3.7 More Camps ** 3.8 Other * 4 Matches ** 4.1 Recent athletics championships ** 4.2 Most important annual events (Benelux) * 5 See also * 6 External links History Athletics is a sport that was originally closely associated with the classical Greek Olympics, which from 776 BC were held every four years as part of a celebration in honor of the god Zeus. The five-day program consisted of strength and athletic competitions in the arts. The best athletes came together in a pentathlon, which consisted of the components: running, long jump, wrestling, javelin and discus. The various parts were much fewer rules than now. Athletics is the sport of swimming with the oldest sport in the world. The Cretans (inhabitants of Crete) served as the foremost athletics around 1500 BC. The modern athletics began in England at the end of the 17th century . The first professional competitions took place there in the early 19th century . Athletics was part of the first modern Olympics in 1896. Now the athletics is still the main sport in the Olympics, but the relationship between athletics and the Olympics is loosened. This can be seen from the fact that the Olympic Games are held next to a lot of other athletic events such as the annual European Cup competitions and the World Championships in Athletics , which took place for the first time in 1983. Athletics in Belgium [ edit ] Classification edit In big games do not look at age, it is purely about performance. Only a few are so talented that he or she at a young age can join the prices and therefore there are also competitions and championships by age, where more with peers can be fought. International athletes junior / youth to the year of the nineteenth anniversary; the transition to the seniors will take place on 1 January of the year in which one is twenty. The subdivision of the juniors is not internationally defined and varies from country to country. In the Netherlands and Flanders is the breakdown as follows, we look at the year in which one is nineteen, and so on. The passing on of the categories found in Netherlands conveniently place on November 1, because athletes then train all winter in the same age and do matches. For records and rankings is January 1 the border. Every step from juniors to seniors to soften there are international championships for neo-seniors entered. Talents who participated in the juniors at the top, which appeared in the seniors sometimes lose their motivation because they no longer were in the spotlight, while exercising again after a few years might belong to the top.Neo-senior one is the years of the 20th, 21st and 22nd birthday fall. In the Netherlands there are not, but in Belgium or separate championships this category, under the name 'promises'. The reverse happens when aging. There comes a time, that younger athletes will always prove to be stronger. To be able to compete with their peers, the masters athletics (formerly called veterans, but that was too much of a military connotation) entered. Master is one from the 35th birthday and the transition to a five-year class is done on the birthday itself. Parts [ edit ] Many athletic events take place on a special track ; in winter is also adept at athletics indoor courts. There are also games on the road (called stratenlopen or road races) and in free field ( field run or cross (country)). At major championships are the marathon and longer Race Walking events on the way place, but start and finish mostly lie on the track. There are 24 Olympic track and field events. These are divided into track events, jumping parts, cast parts and more camps. In track events, there is the distinction between the ordinary course components, the obstacle, relays and fast walking . Walk Parts [ edit ] Some track events are rarely practiced, although recognizing the IAAF world records at those distances. The current, most walked distances know the strongest records; distances of obsolete records are a little or a lot weaker. The current distances are: * 60 m indoor only. * 100 m * 200 m * 400 m , is the transition from sprint to middle distance * 800 m * 1500 m * 3000 m , is the transition from middle to long distance * 5000 m * 10,000m * half marathon on the road * Marathon (42.195 km) on the road * 100 km on the road; everything beyond the marathon called ultraloop . Obsolete (er) distances which are kept by the IAAF records are the following. Indoor: 50 m . Outdoor on the runway: 1000 m , English miles (1609.344 m = 1 English miles ), 2000 m , 20,000 m , uurloop , 25,000 m ,30,000 m (the four longest distances are almost never walked ). On the road: 10 km , 15 km , 20 km , 25 km and 30 km . Obstacle Running [ edit ] * 60m hurdles indoor only * 100m hurdles (women) * 110m Hurdles (men) * 200 m hurdles (obsolete) * 400m Hurdles * 3000m steeplechase Race Walking [ edit ] * 3000 m race walking indoor (women) * 5000 m race walking indoor (men) * 10,000m race walk on the track (women) * 20,000m race walk on the runway * 20km race walk on the road * 30,000 m race walking on the track (men) * 30 km race walk on the road (men) * 50,000 m race walking on the track (men) * 50 km race walk on the road (men) Relays [ edit ] * 4 x 100m relay (not indoor) * 4 x 200 m relay * 4 x 400m Relay * 4 x 800 m relay * 4 x 1500 m relay (only for men, not indoor) * Ekiden on the road, a marathon in relay. * Swedish relay 1st runner 400 meters, 300 meters 2nd, 3rd 200m, 4th 100m Spring Parts [ edit ] * high jump * pole vault * skip * Triple jump Parts edit * balwerpen only for Benjamin and pupils. * shot-put * discus no indoor as juniors / minimal. * javelin not from indoor juniors / minimal. * hammer throw , also called hammer swing, not from indoor Junior C / cadets * weight throw especially by masters, but also at the US indoor championships. More Kampen [ edit ] * pentathlon indoor (pentathlon, women) * heptathlon indoor (heptathlon, men) * heptathlon outdoor (heptathlon, women) * decathlon outdoor (decathlon, men) * fourteen camp outdoor (double heptathlon, women) * twenty camp outdoor (double decathlon, men) edit Besides the official competitions components are sometimes held at many different distances and parts, too many to mention. Sprints youngest youth about 40m and older youth about 60 m and 80 m The other distances among youth often shortened slightly.; the master is also sometimes the case (80 and 300 m hurdles). In countries without the metric system are still races run on, for example 100 yards (91.44 m) or 3218 m (two English miles) . There are more double camps, namely the fourteen camp for women and twenty camp for men or women, it also abolished the 200 meters hurdles . There is lightning-around, a heptathlon or decathlon to be finished within the hour, there are exotic relays as the 10x100 m relay and Swedish relay (400m-300m-200m-100m). In youth, there is a preparation for the softball throw javelin throwers while theweight throw have devised a throw pentathlon to do. The ultra runners hold contests on many distances up to 1000 miles (1609 km). Contests [ edit ] The offer athletic contests consists largely of one-day races and multi-day championships. The one-day matches, or meetings, are often part of national or international circuits, especially REGARDING at sports. So the most important meetings, including the two most important meetings in the Benelux, the Memorial Van Damme and FBK Games , part of the IAAF Diamond League or the IAAF World Challenge , two circuits that are monitored by the IAAF. Similar circuits are also at continental, national and regional level. Besides circuits for track athletics, there are also a series of games to include more camps, cross country running, road races and race walking. These circuits are often organized under the auspices of an international or national athletics federation. At the grassroots are one-day matches often free sessions that do not belong to a circuit. In an outreach performance is usually the most important and make the final classification is less important. In addition to the meetings where athletes compete individually, there are games where there are provided individual accomplishments that contribute to a team classification. Frequently, performance of various components are added together by means of the same scoring system used in the all-around or by means of points based on the location ring. Examples of these types of games are the Dutch league athletics , theIAAF Continental Cup and the European Cup 10000m . A third type of athletic contests are championships. These also be held at various levels ranging from regional to international. Usually these championships for a particular territory, but it can also championships for a certain group of people as the world championships for students , and the Games for French-speakers . Some championships are multi-sport events . Recent athletics championships [ edit ] * Euro 2012 , Helsinki , June 27-July 1, 2012 * 2011 World Championships , Daegu ; 27th August to September 4, 2011 * EK 2010 , Barcelona 27 July to 1 August 2010 * 2010 World Indoor Championships , Doha, 12-14 March 2010 * World Cup 2009 , Berlin , 15-23 August 2009 * Olympics , Beijing 15-24 August 2008 * 2008 World Indoor Championships , Valencia 7-9 March 2008 * World Championship 2007 , Osaka 24 August-September 2, 2007 * EK Indoor 2007 , Birmingham , 2-4, March 2007 Major annual events (Benelux) [ edit ] * NK Athletics * BK Athletics * Memorial Van Damme , Brussels * KBC Night of Athletics , Heusden-Zolder * Global Athletics Nijmegen , Nijmegen * NK Indoor , Apeldoorn * IAAF Crosscup Brussels * FBK Games , Hengelo * Nelli Cooman Games , Stadskanaal * Papendal Games , Arnhem * Lotto Baancircuit ** To Specke Trophy , Lisse ** Flynth Record Matches , Horn ** Golden Spike , Leiden ** Boulders Meeting , Uden ** Open Eindhoven , Eindhoven ** Track Meeting Breda , Breda ** Arena Games , Hilversum See also [ edit ] * IAAF * World records in athletics * Athletics for masters (35+) * Belgian athletes * Dutch athletes * Belgian records (athletics) * Dutch records (athletics) External links [ edit ] * (S) International Association of Athletics Federations (IAAF) * (S) The European Athletics (EAA) * Flemish Athletics League (VAL) * Francophone Belgian Athletics League (Ligue Belge Francophone d'Athlétisme) * Dutch Athletics and Athletics Union * Athletics Masters - World rankings (in development) |} |} ** Category:Athletics Category:Sports at the Summer Olympics Category:Sport at the Commonwealth Games